


Our Gay Apparel

by Fire_Bear



Series: It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas [14]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: (Fight Sex is a tag? And it kinda suits...), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Arguments, Biting, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Fight Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spanking, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Eggsy is busy decking his halls (or, rather, his new four-bedroom house) for his mum and sister so they can have an amazing Christmas. Unfortunately for him, he lives across the road from Charlie Hesketh whom he mutually hates. Charlie seems to relish in ruining everything good for Eggsy and starts putting up his own Christmas lights. Who will win? Or will they be able to resolve this rationally?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliesiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliesiar/gifts).



> This is supposed to be for the prompt: Character A and Character B compete in Christmas house decoration. But there is a little less of the decorations than people are probably expecting...
> 
> The title comes from a line in Deck the Halls.

Eggsy could barely believe it. He'd found a £2 coin on the street and, on a whim, he'd bought a lottery ticket. Now he was standing in a large, four-bedroom house in the middle of the posher side of London, his mum downstairs trying to calm Daisy who was eager to open her advent calendar. He'd applied to college to see if he could do something in History (hopefully military history) and he was waiting for their verdict. His mum was no longer under the thumb of Dean and his cronies, her divorce papers already being processed. The neighbours, though a bit stuck-up, didn't seem to take offence at the family moving in, even welcoming them with cake and smiles.

Everything was perfect and just in time for Christmas.

Stacking up the boxes he'd bought and hidden a few days before, he hefted them and staggered along the hall and down the stairs, heading for the front door. His mum heard him, despite the fact that none of the steps creaked, and came to see what he was up to. “Eggsy? What on Earth are you doing?”

“It's nearly Christmas, Mum,” he said, turning his body so he could see her around the boxes. “Gotta get ready.”

“By doing what exactly?” she asked, hands on her hips.

“Decorating, a'course.”

Shaking her head, Michelle let Eggsy go. Grinning, he stepped outside – and immediately regretted not finding a warmer coat. It was already cold enough for frost in the mornings and the air hadn't gotten any warmer during the day. The late afternoon sun did nothing to warm him as he set the boxes down. Regardless, he made his way to the garage and found a ladder. Then he began his mission.

Attaching lights to the front of the house was more difficult than Eggsy had been expecting but he soon got into the swing of things. His mum interrupted after half an hour to insist he come in and warm up and Eggsy was grateful for the hot chocolate and the delighted interrogation of his sister. They played some games before he wrapped up better and re-emerged to continue.

Unfortunately, the one person he didn't want to see was standing just beyond their narrow front garden, peering over the low hedges. Charlie Hesketh was the only person in the neighbourhood who had had a problem with Eggsy and his family moving in. He came from old money and was actually living in the second of three houses his parents owned, one for each of them. Eggsy mostly ignored him when they passed but his jibes pissed him off and he didn't want the wanker to ruin Christmas. So he glared at him as he walked up the short path to lean on the gate.

“What's up, doc?” he said, pointedly.

“I was just wondering what those _things_ are supposed to be,” Charlie said, rather sniffily.

Confused, Eggsy glanced over his shoulder, wondering what he was supposed to be looking at. “What?”

“The... Christmas lights, though I hesitate to call them that. It's just a string of bulbs draped artlessly over the building.”

“There's gonna be a reindeer, too,” Eggsy told him, scowling.

“Oh, that makes it _so_ much better,” Charlie sneered.

“Look, didja want something or can I ask you to fuck off?”

“Resorting to insults. You have a such a horrible upbringing.”

Eggsy's eyes narrowed. “What was that?” he growled.

Charlie hesitated. Then he shook his head and turned to go. “Never mind, Eggy. Go back to your rubbish decorations.”

Briefly, Eggsy considered leaping the gate so he could punch Charlie in the face. Thankfully, he was able to rein his anger in, remembering the lights and Daisy's excitement about Christmas. So he returned to his lights and finished them off, setting up a moving reindeer near the door so Daisy could see it every time she went outside. Then he summoned his family for the grand switching on and the golden lights illuminated the joy on his family's faces.

* * *

After the lights had been switched on, they had set up the tree (a fake one so they could re-use it) and decorated the rest of the rooms. Eggsy had been feeling festive and made them all hot chocolates and they had cuddled up on the sofa to watch Elf. Everything had been amazing, he'd been truly happy and excited – and then he looked out of the window late afternoon. Across the road, attached to Charlie's house, were several flashing multi-colour lights.

He spotted a small boy stopping to point at Charlie's house, his excitement clear, and Eggsy's anger rose. This year, he had wanted to make Daisy's Christmas perfect. Now his thunder was being stolen by the biggest bastard this side of the river. So he stormed to the door, grabbed his jacket and stuffed his feet into his new boots. Stomping across the road, he spotted Charlie directing another man as to how he wanted the lights arranged.

“What,” he snarled when he reached Charlie's gate, “can't ruin my Christmas on your own?”

Charlie turned, smirking. “'Ruining your Christmas'? What on Earth gave you that idea?”

“I don't wanna haveta look at your horrible lights for the next few weeks,” Eggsy snapped.

“Neither do I, but you don't hear _me_ complaining.”

“You little-”

“Ah, ah, Eggers. I have company and a witness.”

Instead of responding, Eggsy chose to kick Charlie's gate and turned on his heel. Behind him, Charlie said something to the man and they laughed heartily. He slammed the front door so hard that the wreath on the inside fell off and he spent ten minutes trying to get it to hang straight again. In the end, he had to get his mum to help out and he was scowling the whole time.

“Babe, is something wrong?” Michelle asked.

“No,” Eggsy said through gritted teeth, the only way he could keep from growling.

When he looked out the window that night, he noticed that Charlie had a flashing wreath on his front door. Not only that, but he had _two_ moving reindeer framing his path.

* * *

The solution to Eggsy's problem, he decided, was to order in more decorations. They were delivered the next day – thank God for Amazon Prime – and he set about setting them up. This time, he put up flashing snowflakes in the window along with an inflatable Santa Claus in the front garden. He grinned at Charlie when he came by as he shifted the Santa into place. Charlie's eyes narrowed and he stalked off.

Of course, Charlie didn't take it lying down and stuck up a flashing, rainbow-coloured Christmas tree in the corner of his garden. In one of his upper windows was Santa's sleigh and a few reindeer, none of them Rudolph. A large star was attached to his chimney.

Eggsy's response was to get a Rudolph for his roof as well as Santa in his sleigh and an inflatable snowman for the front garden.

Charlie put a nativity scene in one of his windows and an angel on his other chimney.

For the Unwins, there appeared a Santa climbing down the side of the building and another one falling into the chimney.

And then Charlie put a 'landing pad' on his roof.

Irritated, Eggsy pulled out his laptop and was about to get to work when his mum found him. “Eggsy,” she said, carefully. “What are you doing?”

“I've gotta get better decorations – no idea where that tosser's getting his,” Eggsy muttered, scrolling through the website.

“Honey,” Michelle said with a sigh. “This is really getting out of hand.”

Blinking, Eggsy looked up, astonished to see her looking worried. “What d'ya mean?”

“Daisy wanted you to help her make Christmas cookies yesterday.”

Slowly closing his laptop, Eggsy frowned. “She did? She didn't say...”

“Yeah, she did. But you were too busy storming out of the house to deal with the lights that you didn't notice and brushed her aside. She was pretty upset, thought she'd done something bad to you and that Santa wouldn't want to come.”

Eyes widening, Eggsy gaped at his mum. Then anger overrode his shock, his fists clenching almost involuntarily. “Don't worry, Mum,” he growled. “I'll put a stop to this.”

“Wait. Eggsy? What are you-? Where are you going?”

But Eggsy had already left the house, marching across the space between his house and Charlie's. Stomping up the path, he was sorely tempted to kick one of the reindeer. He contented himself with ignoring the 'Please ring the bell' sign and hammering on the door instead. Lowering his fist, he waited a second before hammering again. He waited a little longer this time, trying to hear past the pounding of his heart. Just as he lifted his fist to 'knock' again, the door was wrenched open and an angry Charlie appeared.

“ _What_?!” he snarled, glaring at Eggsy.

“You fucking bastard!” Eggsy yelled at him. “Trust some posh tosspot like _you_ to ruin Christmas!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I wanted this to be the perfect Christmas for my little sister and you're ruining it with all your fucking lights – take 'em down! Now!”

“And why should I?” Charlie snapped, poking Eggsy in the chest. “This is _my_ house. I can do what I like.”

“It's _not_ your house, though, is it? It's your parents' – you just _live_ here. Do you even own anything of yourself?”

“Shut up! What do _you_ know about me?”

“And what do _you_ know about _me_?” Eggsy snapped, slamming his hand against the door frame. “You don't know what it's been like for me and my sister so the least you can do is let me make my sister happy.”

“What's _my_ lights got to do with anything?!”

“It's got _everything_ to do with it!” Eggsy yelled, leaning closer.

“Just because a loser like _you_ can't handle a simple Christmas!”

Furious, Eggsy couldn't think of anything to say, words failing him. So he stood there, glaring at Charlie, panting. Charlie glowered back, also breathing hard. Slowly, Eggsy began to realise just how close he was to Charlie. He could see every shade and colour in Charlie's pretty blue eyes. They made him look all the more handsome.

Those thoughts cut through his anger – but not his adrenaline. Without considering his actions, Eggsy grabbed Charlie and, raising himself to the tips of his toes, kissed him. It was hard and rough and he took advantage of Charlie's surprise to stick his tongue into Charlie's open mouth, running his tongue down the length of Charlie's. Charlie made a muffled noise, somewhere between a shout of surprise and a pleased moan. Eggsy pressed himself against Charlie, slipping his arms around Charlie's shoulders. Charlie's hands were trapped between them, clutching at Eggsy's thick jumper as he began to kiss back, his lips moulding to Eggsy's with harsh movements. The slight pain sent a thrill through Eggsy.

Pressing himself against Charlie even more, Eggsy groaned into the kiss, nipping at Charlie's lower lip when he tried to dominate it. His need grew, his desire to push Charlie against the wall and fuck him, rough and fast. Or to throw him onto a bed, push his legs apart and fuck him, hard and deep, repeatedly, until Charlie was insensate. Or to force him onto his hands and knees and take him from behind, leaving marks all over his arched back. Or to whip out his cock right here and now and push Charlie to his knees, forcing him level with it, making him use that horrible tongue of his for better uses.

Suddenly, Charlie's grip on Eggsy tightened and he pushed Eggsy away from him. Eggsy almost growled at the interruption and made sure to stay close. Charlie glowered at him. “Stop it!” he snapped.

“What the fuck?” Eggsy grumbled, trying to catch his breath. He noted that Charlie's lip was bleeding slightly, just enough to send tingles up Eggsy's spine.

Charlie shook his head and peered beyond Eggsy. “I don't...” Charlie began but trailed back, pulling away from Eggsy.

“Yes you do,” Eggsy said and, without further discussion, grabbed hold of Charlie once more, almost pulling himself off the ground to push his kiss onto Charlie. With another muffled noise, this one closer to a groan than the last, Charlie immediately kissed back, trying to push his tongue into Eggsy's mouth. But Eggsy didn't let him, nipping at his tongue and lips, gentler than the last time, using his advantage to dominate the kiss. He wobbled, his balance precarious as he stayed on his tip toes. In response, Charlie wrapped his arms around Eggsy's waist, pulling him closer and taking most of his weight. It surprised Eggsy and made him pull back slightly to gasp.

For a moment, they stared into each other's eyes, catching their breaths. Then Charlie dropped Eggsy and pushed him, hard, so that Eggsy slammed into the door frame. It knocked the breath out of him and he stared up at Charlie as he struggled to stay on his feet. Charlie took a few quick breaths before he glanced up and down the street. “For God's sake, Eggy, we can't do this at the front door.”

The comment took a moment to sink past Eggsy's lust. But, when it did, he grinned and straightened. “Too much of a coward to do it outside, huh, Hesketh?” Eggsy said. “That's fine. Come on.” And, grabbing Charlie's elbow, he dragged the man into his house.

“Now wait just a-” Charlie began but Eggsy ignored him, slamming the door shut. He spun them around and slammed Charlie into the door, using it to lever himself to shut Charlie up with another deep kiss. Charlie moaned into it, gripping at Eggsy's shoulder with one hand and tugging at his hair with the other. The pain from having his hair pulled added to his arousal, making him harder than he already was.

Desperately, he tugged at Charlie's long-sleeved top, pulling it up over toned muscle until he'd removed Charlie's arms from it. Then he briefly broke the kiss, ducking his head to get under the top as he pulled it up over Charlie's head. Charlie was panting heavily, looking a little dazed, but he soon took in a sharp breath as Eggsy fastened his teeth on Charlie's neck, biting down hard. He sucked at it as he threw the top away, placing his hands back on Charlie's waist. Then, still sucking, he let his hands roam over Charlie's stomach and chest, impressed with the muscles he found there.

Letting go of Charlie's skin, Eggsy pulled back to stare down at him, watching his chest heave as Charlie took deep breaths. “Wow. Nice abs. Where'd ya get them?”

Scowling, Charlie pushed Eggsy out of the way and stepped away from the door, scuppering Eggsy's plan to have him right there. “Just because I don't make a big song and dance about going out running like _you_ do, doesn't mean I don't exercise.”

“Oh, really?” said Eggsy, smirking at him, hurrying after Charlie. He grabbed hold of him before he could get too far, pulling him back towards him so he could kiss him again. They stumbled into the wall, Charlie once more pushed up against it. Eggsy kissed him for a while before pulling away to kiss and nibble along Charlie's jaw, heading towards his ear. Charlie groaned, trembling, his hips shifting slightly as he bucked against Eggsy's hip. “Down, boy,” Eggsy whispered into his ear. “You'll come soon enough – after I've fucked you into this wall.” Charlie sharply inhaled and Eggsy grinned. Biting at Charlie's ear, he tugged at it, sucking it into his mouth, licking at it before finally releasing it, revelling in the fact that Charlie's chest was heaving again, his own hand pressed against it. He could feel Charlie's heart thumping rapidly and he pressed harder against him, yearning for more contact.

As he bit along Charlie's jaw, sucking, Charlie shook his head, dislodging Eggsy. He didn't mind, just lowering his head to suck at his neck again, on the opposite side so that he'd have matching hickeys the next day. “Stop,” Charlie moaned, feebly shoving at Eggsy's shoulders. Eggsy ignored him, letting his hands wander down Charlie's sides and then to his front, just above his trousers. “Stop, idiot. Come upstairs.”

“We can do that later,” Eggsy mumbled into Charlie's neck before moving to Charlie's collarbone. “That can be where we do it next.”

“Jesus,” Charlie breathed. But, as Eggsy bit at his collarbone, hard, Charlie shook his head again. “No, I want an actual bed. We're not doing this in the hall like animals.” And he pushed Eggsy off of himself, despite the obvious tenting of his trousers.

“I suppose I can just fuck ya like an animal upstairs.”

“Fuck,” Charlie whispered as he moved past Eggsy, clutching at his heart. Then he seemed to gather himself and glowered at Eggsy over his shoulder. “Who says _you're_ on top?”

“Oh, come _on_ ,” said Eggsy, obediently following Charlie up the stairs, barely noting the lack of indoor decorations. Charlie's arse distracted him and he watched it as they climbed the stairs. “I mean,” Eggsy continued, licking his lips as he eyed Charlie's strong back, “who's the one who's got less clothes on?”

Charlie sighed. “That's really got nothing to do with it.”

“Pretty sure I'm gonna be the one to get a leg over, y'know? Have you seen all those hickeys?”

“Tsk. I'm not going to take this lying down, Eggers.”

Eggsy narrowed his eyes, amused, and leapt up a couple of stairs. There, he wrapped his arms around Charlie from behind, letting his hands roam over Charlie's chest and stomach. He heard Charlie gasped, felt him wobble, and braced him. Leaning up, Eggsy whispered into Charlie's ear, letting his tongue dart out against the edge of it. “Oh, come on, Hesketh.” He bit at the tip of the ear, moving his hands till he found Charlie's nipples. Using one arm to hug Charlie to him and brace them both, he used his other hand to toy with one of them, brushing lightly against it before grabbing hold of it between thumb and forefinger to twist it between them. As he did so, he moved his mouth back in order to latch onto Charlie's shoulder, biting down, hard. In fact, he bit him so hard that he was surprised that he didn't break the skin. Charlie cried out at both sensations, arching back so much Eggsy became vaguely worried that they'd topple down the stairs.

“Let... Let go,” Charlie panted, suddenly grabbing the hand Eggsy was using on his nipple. His grip was tight and Eggsy winced. The pain wasn't enough to make him pull away, though, and he tugged on Charlie's nipple in retaliation. That made Charlie's grip go slack and he gasped: it turned swiftly into a moan as he tried to find friction for his cock, bucking his hips.

Removing his mouth from Charlie's shoulder, he gave the bite a lick so he could speak. “Nope,” he said and used his free hand to both keep Charlie against him and trail down to make a start on Charlie's trousers, glad he seemed to have decided against a belt.

Even as he began to unbutton them, Charlie pulled away, the zip removed from Eggsy's grasp. He stumbled forwards, catching himself with his hands on the stairs above him. Seeing his fantasy from a few moments ago come to life, Eggsy hurriedly stepped up the stairs Charlie had managed to put between them. Grabbing hold of Charlie's hips before the man could rise, Eggsy pushed his own hips up against him, making small thrusts, groaning at the lovely friction he got from it. Charlie made a delicious little surprised sound and scrabbled to get away, finally reaching the top of the stairs. Eggsy followed him up, panting as well now, trying to catch hold of Charlie.

“No. Stop,” said Charlie. His eyes were wide and dark, his cheeks a rosy red. Eggsy stared down at him as his heart hammered in his chest. Slowly, he began to draw away – Charlie grabbed his wrist. “You...” he said, still trying to catch his breath. “Fine, you can be on top. Just so long as you let us get up the stairs.”

A brief moment of stillness. Then Eggsy rushed up past him, turned and pulled him to his feet. “Hurry up, then!”

Charlie smirked at Eggsy but twisted his wrist so that he was holding Eggsy's hand, pulling him along behind him. He led him along a pale blue hallway, past empty vases and photos of Charlie growing up. Then, with a sharp tug, Charlie pulled Eggsy into his bedroom. Eggsy barely registered the smart, minimalist look as he took over leading, pulling Charlie to the bed. There, he let go of Charlie's hand to grab his arms and shove him onto his own bed. He bounced with the force, still smirking.

“You know,” he said, “if you rush, it'll be over in minutes.”

Scowling down at Charlie, Eggsy advanced on him, grabbing the waistband of his trousers and tugging, ignoring the zip. It rubbed against Charlie and he cried out, whether in pain or pleasure, Eggsy couldn't tell. The sound made him smirk as well. Reaching down to unzip them, Eggsy said, “Don't worry. If you come too soon, I'll give you another round.”

Groaning, Charlie let his head fall back. He obediently lifted his hips as Eggsy pulled his trousers off, leaving him in his boxers. For a moment, he kept his hips up, obviously waiting for Eggsy to pull off his underwear as well. Eggsy pushed his hips back down instead, grabbing Charlie through his boxers. Charlie tried to buck his hips but Eggsy kept him still, slowly stroking him through his boxers.

“Still think I'm gonna come first?” Eggsy asked as Charlie made a strangled noise. He was clutching at his pristine bedsheets and Eggsy briefly thought he looked like he was making snow angels.

“Sh-Shit,” Charlie said, wriggling under Eggsy. “D-don't draw it out – get on with it!”

“Oh?” Eggsy said, continuing to stroke him, slowly tightening his grip to make Charlie gasp and writhe. “So you want it rough, huh? Want it hard and deep?”

“Yes,” Charlie choked out. “That's the only reason I let you in here.”

“Good,” purred Eggsy. And he pulled down Charlie's boxers, freeing Charlie's dick with an accompanying hiss from the man. Eggsy eyed it, licking his lips. “Good boy,” he murmured.

The pause in Eggsy's ministrations had made Charlie regain some of his senses. He pushed himself up on his elbows and scowled at Eggsy. “You're wearing far too many clothes.”

“You wanna see me naked, huh?” Eggsy grinned, gripping the bottom of his jumper and the top underneath it. He watched Charlie staring at his stomach, licking his lips, wincing when he brushed against where Eggsy had bit him earlier. Eggsy paused, waiting, and Charlie quickly nodded. Immediately, Eggsy pulled them off, revealing his own muscles. He watched Charlie's reaction, revelling in his wide eyes and the fact that he was biting his lip.

And he was even sure he saw Charlie's cock twitch.

“Happy now?” Eggsy asked.

Charlie shook his head. “Of course not. Get the rest off.”

Rolling his eyes, Eggsy stood to take off his jeans. “Yes, Master Hesketh,” he said, sarcastically. Despite his tone, he heard Charlie gasp and raised an eyebrow. It looked like he'd found one of Charlie's kinks.

Shaking his head, he pushed his jeans down. Charlie's eyes flickered downwards and then stayed glued to his underwear. Carefully, slowly, watching Charlie's annoyance, Eggsy stepped out of his jeans. Once he had, he put his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and raised his eyebrows expectantly. Charlie clicked his tongue and sat up, reaching for him. Eggsy stepped back, out of reach.

“Ah, ah. Ask nicely.”

Pursing his lips, Charlie said, through gritted teeth, “Please, take them off, for fuck's sake.”

“Not very polite in the bedroom, are ya?” Eggsy commented and laughed when Charlie glared up at him. With his eyes on Eggsy's face, Eggsy took the moment to drop his boxers, kicking them aside. Charlie blinked and then drew his eyes down Eggsy's body. Eggsy's heart sped up, delighting in Charlie's interest. He watched Charlie staring at Eggsy's hard dick, watched him lick his lips several times, watched him squirm in anticipation.

“Hm,” Charlie finally said. “Not very impressive, is it?”

For a second, Eggsy was too shocked to say or do anything. Then he growled and shoved Charlie onto his back, quickly straddling him and pinning him to the mattress. “'Not impressive', huh?” he snarled and ducked down for another bruising kiss. This time, he used more teeth than lips, biting at Charlie's tongue and lips. He sucked at Charlie's bottom lip before he pulled away from him. As he did, he glared down at him – though not for long. He was soon openly staring at an amazing sight: Charlie's lips were parted, bright red with a little blood smeared on them from earlier; his face was red; his eyes were dark and dazed; his hair was a mess, the picture of sex.

Breathing in sharply, Eggsy shifted back and looked down Charlie's body, taking in the whole picture. His own cock twitched and he sharply inhaled. He didn't think he could wait much longer and he drew back further, grabbing hold of Charlie's legs and roughly pushing them apart. Charlie cried out but Eggsy ignored him and reached down to find his hole.

“Wait!” Charlie cried, jerking his legs away and shuffling back on the bed.

“What for _now_?” Eggsy growled, angry again as he followed Charlie, reaching for him.

Charlie whacked his hands away and rolled over, crawling across the bed to his bedside table. “Use lube, you idiot! Ever heard of _safe sex_?” he snapped.

Eggsy stared at the way his arse wiggled in the air as he fumbled in the drawer, searching. It was his fantasy come true again. However, he couldn't delight in it for long after that barb that Charlie had thrown at him. He wasn't stupid or inexperienced with this sort of thing – he'd just been too caught up in Charlie's sexiness to think clearly. Charlie cursed under his breath as the bottle slipped from his fingers and Eggsy continued to mildly fume, Charlie's arse still tempting him.

An idea occurred to him and, grinning mischievously, Eggsy raised his hand. Just as Charlie finally caught hold of the bottle, Eggsy let his hand fall on Charlie's exposed arse cheek. Hard. Charlie cried out in surprise and collapsed onto his front, only just managing to keep hold of the lube, grasping at his pillow. Smug, Eggsy said, “Don't insult your fuck buddy in bed.”

“R-Right...” Charlie gasped, his gaze distant. He looked rather pleased and was breathing heavily. Eggsy filed that away for later and grabbed Charlie's legs, pulling him back towards him before flipping him over and onto his back. He spread Charlie's legs once more with exactly the same force he'd used before. Then he grabbed the lube and poured a liberal amount over his fingers.

“Don't worry, babe,” Eggsy said, smirking down at Charlie. “I'll be in you soon enough and then you won't be insulting _anyone_.”

Drawing in a shaky breath, Charlie watched with wide eyes as Eggsy slowly, purposefully, reached down between his legs. Finding his hole, Eggsy pressed against it, rubbing at it, watching Charlie grip his bedsheets. Charlie's legs quivered as he fought to keep them open for Eggsy. Then, without warning, Eggsy sunk his finger inside of Charlie, sliding it in as Charlie tensed and relaxed, over and over, shocked and aroused. Charlie's mouth worked, his breathing ragged as Eggsy pushed it in some more before withdrawing it.

“Been too long since you were fucked, huh?” Eggsy said, callously. He relished in the reaction: Charlie clenched around his finger as he sent Eggsy a harsh look. Eggsy almost moaned. While Charlie was clenched around him, he withdrew his finger to the tip, eliciting a hiss from Charlie. Then he sunk it back in again, hard. Charlie cried out. “That's the pace,” Eggsy told him, leaning over to kiss at his jaw, “that I'll be fucking you with.”

“Oh, fuck,” Charlie breathed.

“Yup,” Eggsy said and bit at his jaw again. Then he slid down Charlie's body, aiming for his nipples. He licked the one he had been tugging before, sucking it into his mouth as he prodded at Charlie's hole with his second finger. Deeming his partner ready, Eggsy pushed in at the same instant he bit, hard, on Charlie's nipple. Charlie yelled and arched up off the bed, his cock rubbing against Eggsy's chest. With his two fingers in, Eggsy twisted them around, slowly opening Charlie up. He let go of Charlie's nipple and moved back up to bite at Charlie's collarbone.

“Jesus,” Charlie murmured when he had caught his breath, sounding a little dazed. “You really like biting, don't you?”

Eggsy removed his mouth and shrugged. “Not really – I just wanna hurt you.” He paused, fingers stopping their movements: Charlie whined and tried to move for him. “Well, I did. Now it's just habit.” And, with that, he sank down to Charlie's other nipple. After tugging at it with his free hand, he licked and sucked at it. Just as he bit down onto it, he began to scissor his fingers, in fast harsh movements. Charlie cried out again and bucked and writhed, seeking friction and more inside of him simultaneously.

Once Eggsy deemed Charlie ready for a third finger, he pushed one in as he licked his way up to Charlie's neck. He kissed at Charlie's chest, concentrating more on what his fingers were doing. Charlie continued to move beneath him, finding his stomach to rub against. It was close enough to Eggsy's cock to make him bite at the spot just below his collarbone. That made Charlie freeze, groaning with pleasure. Then Eggsy twisted his fingers one last time and crooked all three of them to find Charlie's prostate.

Luckily, there was an immediate reaction. Charlie screamed, arching up, his hands clenched tightly on the bedclothes. As he did so, Eggsy could feel the wetness from his dick; apparently, Charlie was so aroused, he was dripping. Satisfied, Eggsy prodded the spot one more time before gently and insistently massaging it.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Eggsy!” Charlie suddenly shouted, one of his hands shooting up to grab Eggsy's shoulder. His nails dug into him but Eggsy found the pain was only mild, dull and in the back of his mind, overpowered by the lust thrumming through him. “God dammit!” Charlie snapped as he tightened his grip on Eggsy. “Just get it in already.”

“Hm?” said Eggsy, continuing to massage Charlie's prostate. Charlie cried out each time it was brushed, moving erratically each time. “What about safe sex? I don't have a condom.”

“For fuck's sake!” Charlie all but screamed. He rolled over, Eggsy's fingers still in him: Eggsy almost gasped at how tight he suddenly felt. Moaning as he rooted around in the drawer, Charlie was quick to find what he needed. He threw a whole strip at Eggsy who caught it with his free hand. As Charlie turned over, Eggsy stared down at it. “Hurry up!” Charlie cried.

“How many times are you wanting to do it?” Eggsy asked, glancing up at Charlie with a smirk.

“As many times as I tell you to,” Charlie snarled.

Laughing, Eggsy pulled off a small square. “I think we'll start with one,” he said and opened the packet with his teeth. Then he had to remove his fingers from Charlie's arse. Charlie whined and writhed, panting, impatient. Snorting with amusement, Eggsy quickly rolled the condom on, biting his lip to suppress his own moan. Once he had it on, he poured lube on his hand and quickly stroked himself, smearing it along his length. With the sight of Charlie, open, waiting, ready, he almost came as he did so. Thankfully, he managed to hold it off and was soon pressed against Charlie's entrance.

“God, Eggers, hurry it up,” Charlie complained, rolling his eyes. “I've only been sitting here, what, ten minutes?”

“Well,” said Eggsy, grinning mischievously. “Do you want it _slow_ ” - he drew out the word - “and _sensual_ or hard, fast and dirty?”

“I _keep_ telling you to _hurry it up_.”

“Okay.” And Eggsy pushed himself in without warning. Charlie immediately tensed up, making it a lot more difficult for Eggsy to get in. With Charlie clenching around him so beautifully, so perfectly, Eggsy had to stop, panting with the effort of restraining himself. He needed, wanted, _desired_ , to push further in, all the way, to the hilt, all at once. Almost collapsing on Charlie from the effort, he bent over him and Charlie gazed up at him, gasping. Eggsy blinked away his lust for a moment, a little concerned at the pained look Charlie was giving him. “You okay?” he gasped out.

“Bigger,” Charlie whispered. Then, suddenly he shifted, trying to push himself onto Eggsy even further. They both groaned loudly at that, Eggsy's head bent over Charlie's as he tried to steady himself. “Move,” Charlie demanded.

Eggsy didn't need to be told twice and immediately began pushing in. This time, he didn't stop. Charlie arched up, clutching at the sheets, scrabbling at them, trying to move away, move closer. Eggsy wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist, holding him up, holding him to Eggsy as he continued to move. With both of them closer now, Charlie let go of the sheets and threw his arms around Eggsy's shoulders, his hands finding purchase there and gripping them, nails digging in once more. With no breath to say anything, Charlie stayed silent, chest rapidly moving as he tried to draw in breath. Eggsy ignored it all and pushed himself all the way in. Then he stopped, gasping into Charlie's neck, the tightness suddenly surrounding his dick intoxicating. It felt so right, like he should never remove himself. And yet, at the same time, he wanted to move, _yearned_ to move.

But he had to wait.

As he did, he kissed at Charlie's neck. Reaching the marks he had left before, he licked at them. Charlie shuddered in his arms, still tense. The kisses seemed to be helping, however: every time Eggsy kissed him, Charlie twitched and he seemed to be clenching around him a little less. Eventually, Charlie relaxed and Eggsy set him down on the bed again. Propping himself up with his hands, Eggsy watched Charlie, waiting, impatient.

After a moment, Charlie glared up at him. “Well? Are you going to just lie there like the big lump you are?”

Raising an eyebrow, Eggsy said, “I thought you liked my big cock?”

“That's-” Charlie began but Eggsy abruptly pulled out to the tip and Charlie's words tapered off into a whine. Before Charlie could pull himself together, Eggsy thrust back in, fast and hard. He moaned at the tight heat around him, the friction sending shocks of pleasure up and down his body. Meanwhile, Charlie cried out, arching up off the bed. His grip on Eggsy tightened once again, his nails scratching at Eggsy's shoulders. They both panted as Eggsy paused, trying to catch his stolen breath.

Seeing Charlie opening his mouth again, Eggsy briskly pulled out and thrust back in, making sure to do it hard and fast. This time, he didn't wait for Charlie to recover, pulling out and thrusting in, continuing at a fast pace. Each time he pushed his way in, Charlie cried out, arching and writhing beneath him. He kept his arms around Eggsy, raking his nails down Eggsy's back occasionally. Eggsy could feel the scratches Charlie left behind as thin lines of fire to accompany the heat of Charlie surrounding his dick. In fact, Eggsy felt like he was on fire, his skin growing hot and sticky as he moved, the noise of slapping skin and panting and shouts of ecstasy consuming him.

Luckily, Eggsy was able to come to his senses a little as Charlie began to speak, shouting out instructions. “More! God, fuck! Eggy, you're-”

The mangling of his nickname angered Eggsy, the adrenaline encouraging it. He shifted slightly so that he was driving in at a new angle, the change in the friction making Eggsy moan. But he accomplished his goal: Charlie _screamed_ , arching up. Smirking, Eggsy continued to drive into the spot, pounding into Charlie.

Apparently, that was enough. Charlie shouted, “Eggsy!” and arched up, drawing Eggsy towards him, his nails raking along his back once more. It was all the warning Eggsy got before Charlie screamed and came, splattering over Eggsy's chest as well as his own. In fact, he came so hard that cum hit his chin, making him look deliciously naughty.

For a few moments, Eggsy kept going at the same pace, waiting. Then Charlie went limp and he forced himself to pause, lowering Charlie to the bed while keeping himself buried within him. Charlie panted below him, as he let his arms drop to his side, curling his fingers in the bedsheets. Eggsy waited, rolling his hips every so often to stop himself from slamming himself into Charlie. However, he soon had had enough, his cock throbbing, _needing_ release.

“Oi,” he said, his voice rough and husky. “You okay for me to keep going?”

Charlie blinked up at him for a moment, looking equal parts surprised and content. “Huh-? Oh... No. No, you're not doing any more.”

“What?” Eggsy growled. Charlie flinched at that.

“Look,” he explained, “I only let you in here for me. And I'm-”

“The fuck?” Eggsy snarled, leaning over Charlie to pen him in. “You seriously gonna throw me out with this?” And he gave a shallow thrust. Charlie gasped but soon scowled up at him.

“I don't want to be used as some sort of sex toy. It's not as if I'm going to be able to come again so soon, is it?”

Smirking, Eggsy lowered himself so that he was staring into Charlie's eyes. He heard the intake of breath and knew he almost had Charlie caught. “And what if I could make you? I'll make sure it feels good.”

Eyes widening, Charlie stared. Then he shifted, almost imperceptibly, trying to bring Eggsy closer. Eggsy obliged and ducked down into another kiss, this one starting off slow and tender, trying to ease Charlie into _wanting_ again. Once Charlie responded, Eggsy deepened it, another bruising kiss. Then he pulled away and raised an eyebrow.

“Shit,” said Charlie, rather breathlessly. He paused. “Fine,” he eventually continued. “Get on with it.”

“Well, I ain't gonna come with you _scowling_ at me,” Eggsy said, grimacing at Charlie's expression. “Here, turn over.” And Eggsy began to pull out to let him do so.

But Charlie grinned and, before he had gotten all the way out, Charlie rolled over. The tightness which came from the turn had Eggsy crying out, the bliss from it almost too much. It wasn't quite enough but he liked the new angle and stared at his fantasy from before playing out once again. Pushing himself into the hilt, he relished in the small moan Charlie failed to keep quiet, the new angle making him go deeper.

It took Eggsy a little time to calm down so he didn't come right there and then. A little annoyed, Eggsy tried to alleviate it by looking down the pale expanse of Charlie's body, eyeing the muscles there, dragging his eyes down to where he was inside of him. As he stared at Charlie's arse, he remembered what he had done earlier and how much Charlie had loved it. Besides, it was the perfect revenge for all the upsets Charlie had been the cause of. So, lifting a hand, Eggsy smacked Charlie, hard, on the same cheek he'd hit before.

Charlie cried out and the strength in his arms gave out, making him fall into his pillow. The only reason his arse stayed in the air was because Eggsy held on to his hip with his other hand. Meanwhile, Charlie clenched around Eggsy, making him draw in a breath, his grip on Charlie tightening, probably hard enough to bruise. The delicious feeling of the tight heat around his dick was amazing and he had to fight to stay upright for a second. Then he calmed and watched, waiting, till Charlie was able to push himself up again. “What the fuck was that for?” Charlie growled, glaring over his shoulder at Eggsy.

The sight made a shiver run down Eggsy's spine and his dick throb, dangerously close to releasing. He forced himself to maintain a cool façade and said, mildly, “That was for turning before I was ready.”

Shifting, Charlie seemed to try to move away from Eggsy. “I was trying to be nice but I'm not going to let myself be abused by a prick like you.”

Irritated, Eggsy wrapped his arms around Charlie, holding him in place. Then he lowered one of his hands and brushed against Charlie's dick. Interestingly, it was already erect again, the touch of his fingers eliciting a shocked gasp from Charlie. “Looks like you like it, huh?”

“N-No,” Charlie whispered. “No, don't touch-”

“Don't worry,” Eggsy murmured, draping himself over Charlie, glad the man had the strength to keep them both up. “I have a high refractory period, as well.” That made Charlie moan and Eggsy felt his cock twitch. Fascinated, delighted, Eggsy drew back, grabbed tight hold of Charlie's hip and drew back his other hand. “This... This is for insulting me _all_ the time.” And he smacked Charlie, hard. Charlie jerked beneath him, crying out, clenching around Eggsy again. “Would it hurt ya to be nicer?”

“F-Fuck off!” Charlie yelled – but he made no move to get out from under Eggsy.

“Now, that's no way to talk to me, is it?” Eggsy asked. Pulling out from Charlie to his tip, Eggsy smacked Charlie with the same force, thrusting in again as Charlie cried out and clenched. The increased friction was heaven, as Eggsy had suspected. He moaned and it was echoed by Charlie. Knowing exactly how to get Charlie off again, Eggsy raised his hand once again. “Are you gonna apologise?” And, once more, he pulled out, spanked Charlie and thrust back in.

Again, Charlie cried out. This time, though, he turned his head to look over his shoulder. There were tears in his eyes and his cheeks were bright red, almost matching his arse. He swallowed and then murmured, reluctantly, “I'm sorry.”

“Hm,” said Eggsy, eyes narrowed. “Right, well, I think-” He broke off as he felt Charlie relax considerably. So he pulled out a little and said, “I think you should apologise for mocking my clothes.” He smacked Charlie again and thrust back in.

“I'm _sorry_ ,” Charlie said through gritted teeth, his hands clenched in the duvet. Even though his body language screamed that he was irritated, he pushed back onto Eggsy. The little help to drive in deeper had Eggsy moaning again.

Since Charlie hadn't needed prodding, Eggsy rubbed at the spot he had smacked. The action made Charlie shiver and Eggsy couldn't stop himself smirking. He leaned forward and kissed at the back of Charlie's neck. Putting his lips to Charlie's ear, he whispered, “I'm gonna make you say sorry for everything you've ever done.” Charlie shuddered beneath him and he took a moment to bite his shoulder, sucking a hickey there, thrusting shallowly as he did so. Gasping, Charlie pushed back onto him. Straightening, Eggsy licked his lips. “Right,” he said. “This is for putting up better Christmas decorations and being a prick about it.” And he pulled out, smacked Charlie and thrust back in, all done hard and fast.

This time, Charlie pushed back against Eggsy as he clenched around him. “I'm sorry!” he cried out. With the movement over, he quivered with anticipation, Eggsy able to feel his trembling. He gratefully rubbed Charlie's arse and dredged up every slight, creating quite a long list.

Picking up the pace, Eggsy began to thrust in and out, hard and fast. As he did so, he told Charlie about something which had made him angry and smacked Charlie. He clenched around Eggsy and immediately apologised; Eggsy rubbed at where he'd hit him after he had. Occasionally, Charlie would refuse to apologise, apparently thinking that he hadn't done anything wrong. So Eggsy would hit him, again and again, always thrusting in, until Charlie apologised.

As they continued, Eggsy could feel the pressure building, could feel himself getting close. His list had evaporated but he was on automatic, craving the extra pressure from Charlie clenching around him. He left pauses between each hit but he continued. Beneath him, Charlie was locked in place, still speaking, his continuous, mindless apologies becoming slurred.

Suddenly, Charlie stopped apologising. Eggsy paused in his slapping, his stinging hand screaming at him to stop. Dropping it, Eggsy took hold of both of Charlie's hips and began slamming into him, the finish line in sight. “Please,” Charlie abruptly said. Eggsy blinked down at him, unable to stop his pistoning hips. It took Eggsy a few more rough thrusts to realise that Charlie was _begging_ him. Dropping down to drape himself on top of Charlie, he slid his hands around until he was hugging him. Then he pulled Charlie upright, bracing his weight as he thrust upwards, the change in pressure leaving him breathless. With Charlie slumped against him, Eggsy was able to look down the length of his body to Charlie's dripping cock.

Slowly, he shifted a hand downwards to take hold of it. Charlie hissed at the contact, trying to thrust but unable to move, perhaps lacking the energy. Eggsy squeezed, still thrusting as hard and fast as he could into Charlie, and whispered into Charlie's ear as he tugged his way along Charlie's dick. “Told ya I'd make ya come again.”

That was all Charlie needed to push him over the edge. With a scream, he came, cum spraying across the bed and over Eggsy's hand. Charlie clenched around him as he thrust in and, as he made hurried thrusts, the pressure and friction increased to the point he couldn't stand it any longer. With a grunt and low cry, he came, the pleasure overwhelming and sending sparks flying through him. He slumped forward and his added weight made Charlie fall on his front, Eggsy coming with him till he was on top of him, panting into his ear. It took him a few moments to come back to himself and, when he did, he slowly pulled himself out and rolled onto his side. Once he had disposed of his condom in a bin by the side of the bed and found a tissue for his hand, he rolled back to see how Charlie was doing.

His partner had turned his head towards Eggsy, evidently watching him. Otherwise, he hadn't moved, still sprawled out across his bed, panting heavily. Eggsy watched him for a moment, wondering what to do now that his anger and adrenaline had completely disappeared. Those had been the only things driving him through what they'd just done together. As he stared at him, some of Charlie's sweaty hair fell into his eye and Eggsy couldn't stop himself from brushing it away. Strangely enough, Charlie shifted, pressing his cheek into Eggsy's hand.

“God,” Eggsy murmured, unsure why his heart rate hadn't slowed yet.

Charlie slowly focussed on Eggsy and groaned, this time not in pleasure. “If you're hard again,” he mumbled, “you're going to have to wait.”

“Mm? You wanna go again?”

“Not right now.”

“Huh.”

Eggsy stared at Charlie, thinking about everything that had led up to being in a bed with him. It hit him, suddenly, that he'd just fucked one of the people he hated most. He wasn't sure how he felt about that but he did know that he had to get out of there. His mum was probably going mental. However, he didn't want to leave: Charlie looked so tempting...

Biting his lip, Eggsy pulled his hand away from Charlie. “Listen, babe,” he murmured, moving his head towards him. “I know you wanna go again but I gotta go.” Charlie's small whine of protest made Eggsy smile and he continued, “But, y'know, if you take those decorations down” - he moved closer, to whisper enticingly in Charlie's ear - “I'll come over Christmas night and fuck you into Boxing Day.” In response, Charlie moaned, clenching his fists in the sheets.

As Eggsy drew away, preparing to find his clothes, Charlie shifted and grabbed Eggsy's wrist. “Fine,” he mumbled. “You better turn up here at ten sharp or I won't let you in.”

With a cocky grin, Eggsy saluted him. “Yessir,” he said and was amused to see Charlie shudder. Gathering up his clothes, he began to get dressed, happy with the way things had turned out, despite the emotions he pushed to the back of his mind to assess later. He wanted to help clean Charlie up but he was soon told to 'fuck off'. Even though Charlie seemed almost completely back to his usual self, Eggsy left him feeling happier than he had in days.

It looked like his perfect Christmas was going to go ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what else will happen in that AU:  
> When Eggsy returned home, his mum asked what happened and he said they’d had a ‘civil conversation’ and sorted things. Charlie’s decorations were down the next day and he handed Michelle the stuff for the landing pad to give to Eggsy.
> 
> Then, when Michelle and Daisy were at Michelle’s friend’s place for a night, Eggsy had a Christmas party but didn’t invite Charlie. So Charlie went over to complain about the noise, they had an argument at the front door and then ended up kissing, Charlie surprising Eggsy this time. And so Eggsy was the one, um, being ‘taught a lesson’.
> 
> After that, they continued to have angry sex until, one day, when Eggsy realised that he was basically masturbating to memories of their nights together, he went over and they started just being… non-friends-with-benefits. And, slowly, they realised they’re in love with each other.
> 
> (Then I have this idea that Charlie and Roxy - who Eggsy knows, too - get called up to Kingsman but Jamal is Harry’s pick. Charlie’s a little better at the start of the training because Eggsy’s brought him down a peg or two. Meanwhile, missing Charlie and pissed off that he’s being left out of whatever’s going on with him, Eggsy goes to some sort of event and hears about Valentine’s phones. He asks to see what he’s been up to and, well… gets mixed up in the mission. And then, y’know, the rest of the film plays out with Charlie just being a little nicer and a slightly better agent for it. Oh, and, he has to go save Eggsy - only it turns out he doesn’t or something.
> 
> And, cause I’m mean, Harry still dies.)


End file.
